


Remnants of a Whatchamacallit Evening

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: femslash_minis, Drunk Sex, F/F, Morning After, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-09
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harmony makes a startling discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remnants of a Whatchamacallit Evening

**Author's Note:**

> For romani_inks in the femslash_minis Harmony round.

There are half-empty wine glasses everywhere -- well, okay, two places: one on top of the TV, one under her bed. Tissues all over the floor and the bed, covered with lipstick and mascara and gross mucusy messes. Uuughhh, it's coming back to her now, Cordy sitting on her bed crying her eyes out and blowing her nose every three seconds and Harmony putting her arm awkwardly around Cordy's shoulder and saying, "Don't worry, it's not so bad, it's only _Xander_ , after all; it's not like someone important dumped you."

She accidentally kicks over the glass of wine that was under the bed, and now there's going to be a huge red stain on her carpet and she's pretty sure her parents will know that it was wine unless she can convince them it was grape juice but really, what are the chances of her sneaking grape juice upstairs to drink with her best friend when her best friend is going through a horrible personal tragedy and needs comfort liquid? Not likely, right? So her parents will know she's been drinking and the fact that two bottles of wine will be missing from their fridge might tip them off too. 

"God, Cordy, you better appreciate this!" she says to the gorgeous stuffed satin purple unicorn sitting on her pillow, whose name isn't Cordy, but since Cordy isn't here, she's talking to the unicorn instead, since she's feeling so strongly that she _has_ to say things out loud or else her head might explode. Her head might explode anyhow; it's hurting kind of bad and she thinks that might have something to do with the wine. Maybe. She peers at the wine on top of the TV -- white, so that was Cordy's glass, and she remembers something else, Cordelia wobbling across the room and raising her glass in a toast and saying, "That's it, Harmony! I'm through with men! Here's to a man-free existence!" and then she tossed back half a glass of wine in one gulp, which was pretty impressive until she wobbled to the floor. A broken stiletto on the floor, and a glass of wine on the TV, and Harm's head is still hurting pretty bad and she can't _remember_ anything.

She picks up a lipstick stained tissue and stares at the dark red splotches. Like Cordelia can _really_ get away with red lipstick and _not_ look like a slut. But then she's not about to tell _her_ that, not Queen C. God knows what she'd find in her locker the next day. And last night would've been an especially bad time to say anything about her lipstick, especially since she didn't really notice it until - 

Oh. Yeah. Until Cordelia's lips were about three inches from her face. And then Cordy said, "Close your eyes, stupid," and she did, and then they were kissing, and her mouth was full of something sticky and wet and she could actually taste Cordelia's lipstick, which was gross, and their noses bumped and Harmony thinks maybe she fell or something because she's got a funny mark on her neck -- oh _no_ , she'll have to wear a scarf or something to cover up the hickey tomorrow because she's pretty sure Queen C won't want to see Harmony sporting her lovebites at school, and Harmony was really, really looking forward to showing off how sexy her neck looked in her new sundress, and this really _totally_ bites, and she's sitting on something hard. She rolls off it and pulls a bright red strapless bra out from under her. Definitely not _her_ bra, either, which means it must be Cordelia's bra, which means she _wasn't_ just imagining things, that she really did take off Cordy's dress and her bra and her pantyhose and she didn't just make up the part where Cordy was almost totally naked and asking Harmony to do really disgusting things with her tongue and Harmony, probably because of the wine, _did them_. 

She's pretty sure that couldn't have happened, but there's Cordelia's bra, and there, draped over the end of the bed, is Cordelia's sparkly red dress and there, curled up on the floor in a lump that Harmony mistook for her comforter, is Cordelia herself, moaning softly the moan of a hangover victim.

Oh.


End file.
